Confusões por entre o Tempo e Espaço
by Zienma
Summary: O que aconteceria se nossos Saints pudessem viajar no tempo?
1. Apresentando os fatos

Confusões por entre tempo e espaço 

**Encomendada por**: NeoKamui

**Tipo**: Comédia ( . )

**Espécie**: Crossover

**Resumo**: O que aconteceria se nossos Saints pudessem viajar no tempo?

N/a: Eu não vou levar em consideração aqui sagas e nem mortes possíveis ok?

Também é uma brincadeirinha... Vão existir referencias a vários animes.... Mandem-me reviews dizendo quantos vocês acharam!XDD

Enjoy

Um dia como qualquer outro na Grécia...

Se é que pode se chamar a Grécia de comum...

Não, não é o que vocês estão pensando, não é por causa dos templos, nem das fabulosas peças da antiguidade... (N/B: Ui... isso que é uma pessoa com cultura...)

É pela fama do Santuário da Deusa Athena reencarnada em Saori Kido...

E é claro pelos fantásticos cavaleiros que protegem a ela e a terra...

É bem aí que queremos chegar!

Depois de incontáveis inimigos achamos que nada podia atrapalhar a calma do santuário.... até...

Saori: Então está tudo certo professor?O portal é 100 por cento seguro?

Professor Hiragi:Com certeza minha filha!!Minhas invenções são brilhantes. EU SOU UM GÊNIO MENINA!!

Saori:Tenho certeza que é (gota). Também..lhe paguei muito bem por esse serviço!

Professor Hiragi: Podis crê!

Saori:Então o senhor já pode sair...

O professor sai da sala

Da primeira a ultima casa pode se ouvir

-YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU TIRAMOS A BARRIGA DA MISÉRIAAAAA ROCKNA!!!!!!

Tudo bem...os cavaleiros estavam MESMO desocupados Athena queria fazer algo por eles, (COF COF) o que melhor que uma grande excursão?

Assim uma reunião é convocada...

O relógio das doze casas se incendeia (tan tan tan)

Logo os cavaleiros do santuário estavam presentes junto a Athena...

(N/A:Só para controle, esse todos significa, todos os dourados...os cinco de bronze, Marin e Shina ok?)

Saori:Bem..... Eu percebi que andam desocupados...Então tive uma idéia!

Shaka:E qual seria Saori?

Saori:Todos vocês vão para uma excursão!

Milo:Essa é a grande idéia?Se quisesse passear tinha me levantado e saído correndo...

Saori:Esse é o ponto!Não é algo comum, mas sim uma viagem pelo tempo!

Todos:Como???

Saori:Eu contratei um grande cientista!Ele criou uma máquina do tempo!

Kamus:Saori como podemos ter certeza que é seguro.?

Saori: Eu garanto a vocês meus cavaleiros... É totalmente seguro!

Shina:A última vez que ela disse isso eu me dei mal..¬¬

Seiya:Se é Athena que está dizendo!Então vamos confiar!

Todos acenam à cabeça em uma afirmativa

A maquina era imensa, um grande portal reluzente se abriu...

Rapidamente os Saints são sugados por essa luz...

O espaço se torna escuro...

Logo todos os Saints presentes desaparecem deixando Saori sozinha no grande pátio...

Tatsume:O que faremos agora senhorita?!

Saori:Chame as escavadeiras!!!Meu sonho sempre foi transformar isso aqui em um grande parque temático!!!Que tal...Athena's World??Ou.. o mundo de Saori??Bah, não eles longe poderei ter bastante tempo para pensar em um nome!!

Tatsume:Mas...eles voltaram a salvo senhorita?

Saori:Pensamos nisso depois...bem depois...agora, chame rápido os decoradores...esse branco das pilastras saiu de moda há muito tempo!!!Quero tudo rosa já!

Já em outra dimensão...

Milo:Alguém faz idéia de onde a va..quer dizer a Saori mando a gente?

Kamus: Pode ser qualquer lugar no passado, presente e futuro...

Mú:Vamos tentar achar algo de familiar com qualquer coisa que já tenhamos visto...

Shaka:Acho que estou vendo algo ali na frente....

Depois de andarem um pouco na direção apontada por Shaka os Saints encontram absolutamente nada!

Milo: Por que não abre os olhos!?Que droga...aposto que a megera fez de propósito!

Kamus:Vamos manter a calma! Estamos todos cans....

A fala de Kamus é interrompida por um bumerangue gigante que é atirado de encontro aos cavaleiros.

Mú com sua telecinese o arremessa para quem o jogou.

Aioria:Quem está aí!?!

Kagome:Eu disse Inuyasha que não eram Yokais!

Sango:Sim..só são homens vestindo armaduras estranhas...

Shippou: Isso que dá ser tão cabeça dura!

Inuyasha:Por que vocês não param de me amolar hein?

Miroku: Inuyasha... Temos que tomar cuidado, eles podem ser perigosos... Viu como eles se defenderam do bumerangue da Sango?

Inuyasha:Hn....Eles não são páreo para a minha Tetsussaiga!

Kagome olha para os cavaleiros.. eles de algum lugar...

Kagome pensa...pensa...pensa..até que...

Kagome:Lembrei!!!

Inuyasha:Lembrou do que Kagome?

Kagome:Lembrei de onde conheço vocês!!!

Aioros:Você nos conhece?

Kagome:Não todos..mas Esse menino de cabelo verde que é uma gracinha sim!!!Naquele torneio galático!Eu assisti uma parte em casa... Torcia por você sabia?

Shun:O-obrigado

Kagome dá um sorriso de orelha a orelha

Aioria:Então quer dizer que estamos em nosso tempo?

Kagome:Ih..tão é longe!Vocês estão no Sengoku Jidai!Plena guerra civil japonesa, tão é longe de casa!

Milo:Mas e você?Como veio parar por aqui?

Kagome:Há!Eu atravesso um poço que tem ligação com a minha casa e venho para cá... Mas.. e vocês??

Mascara da Morte: Foi por culpa da vadi...

Shiryu dá um chute na canela de Mascara da Morte para que parasse de falar...

Mascara da Morte:Da Saori...

Kagome: A representante da fundação Kido, Reencarnação de Athena!?!?!?

Milo:Nããããão....Saori Kido representante do Capeta....nem Hades destruiu a infeliz...

Máscara da Morte: Bem que dizem que vaso ruim não vai pro céu....Hades também não queria concorrência...

Kagome:é..eu conheço bem esse ditado...¬¬

Kagome olha de soslaio para Inuyasha

Inuyasha:O que...o que foi Kagome??

Kagome:HUNF!

Afrodite: Será que não podíamos usar esse poço para ir para o nosso tempo?

Kagome:Eu não sei...normalmente ninguém além de mim e do Inuyasha passam pelo poço...

Hyoga: Mesmo assim temos que tentar passar!

Com a ajuda da gata Kirara todos chegam ao poço come ossos

Afrodite: Eca eu não pulo nesse poço fedido nem morto!

Shura:Deixa de frescura que foi você que deu a idéia....

Afrodite: Eu não sabia que o poço era 'esse' poço...

Kagome:Olha, é só vocês me seguirem ok?

A colegial pula no poço desaparecendo em uma luz rosa (N/A:a autora adora luzinhas XD N/B: Que coisa mais happy XP...)

Alguns segundos depois.

Milo:Teremos que pular se quisermos voltar ao nosso tempo....

Shina, Marin e Aioria empurram Milo pra dentro do poço....

Seiya:Milo você já chegou na nossa era???

Todos: --"

Milo: Eca..ta cheio de bichos mortos aqui...

Sango: É por que é aí que nós jogamos os restos de youkais (N/A:leia-se demônios para quem não vê esse desenho) mortos...Mas as vezes eles...

Milo:CENTOPÉIA SOCORRO!!

Hyoga:Com medo de um insetinho?Cadê o sue orgulho??

Nisso aparece Milo embrulhado por um grande youkai centopéia.

Sango: Às vezes eles voltam.. ¬¬

Seiya:Deixe comigo!Meteoro de Pégasus!!!

A centopéia se parte em muitos pedaços, se reconstituindo logo depois e atirando Seiya longe.

Miroku:O Youkai deve ter um fragmento da Shinkon-no-tama!!

Inuyasha:Garras Retalhadoras de Almas!!!

Novamente o youkai se reconstitui.

Nesse mesmo momento Kagome volta....

Kagome:Vocês não conseguiram passar não é?

A centopéia agarra Kagome (pra variar)

Kagome:Socorro Inuyasha!!O youkai tem um fragmento da jóia na testa!!!

Inuyasha usa a Tetsussaiga partindo o youkai em dois e retirando um fragmento.

Assim a centopéia foi destruída...

Shippou (que estava escondido em algum lugar por isso não falou nada):Se o youkai foi destruído vocês podem usar o fragmento para sair daqui e....

Sango:Para onde eles foram?

Kagome:Espero que tenham voltado para o nosso tempo...

Inuyasha:Acho que não...

N/A:Eu sei..isso não está comédia....acho que é uma história...sei lá essas classificações....

Mas agora mandem reviews!!

Para onde nossos saint serão mandados agora?

a-Ainda estão no passado....Fushigi Yugi ou Rurouni kenshin

b-Vão para um presente paralelo....Yu Yu Hakusho, Gravitation...Dragon Ball

c-Para o Futuro..Evangelion..Gundam Wing seria legal XDD

d-Nenhuma das alternativas por que essa fic está uma droga e eu odeio todo mundo XDD..

E quantos animes você acharam nesse cap??

Tentem adivinhar!

Já nee

N/B: Osh... cadê o resto? Eu aqui lendo crente q ia ta lendo tudo e ela vai e para no meio do caminho... o sua sem graça! Huhahuauha! Eu sei a respostas de onde eles vão! Tb... se eu naum soubesse naum ia adiantar de muita coisa eu ta betando isso daki! Huehueheh! Falou gente!!! Te mais! Aguardem o resto... obs: uma fic nova, escrachada e completamente sem nexo está pra chegar... Não percam o roubo das Armaduras de Ouro! FUI!

By Onime


	2. Armando o barraco

Confusões por entre tempo e espaço 

**Encomendada por**: NeoKamui- Foi malz mesmo Kamui mas eu não sou boa com comédia...

**Tipo**: Aventura/Comédia leve ( isso que dá ser escritora incompetente!)

**Espécie**: Crossover

**Resumo**: O que aconteceria se nossos Saints pudessem viajar no tempo?

N/A:Tudo bem...eu disse que não era bem uma comédia Mil perdões Kamuizinho querido que encomendou essa fic não sou boa com esse gênero..¬¬ Isso que dá escrever tanto angst...

Eu não vou levar em consideração aqui sagas e nem mortes possíveis ok?

Também é uma brincadeirinha... Vão existir referencias a vários animes.... Mandem-me reviews dizendo quantos vocês acharam!XDD

Respondendo os coments:

**Nana Pizani**:HUAHUAHAUHAUA eu também sempre quis fazer nossos Saints encontrarem o Kenshin XD Fazer o que neh?

**Leandro 0001**: Muito obrigada Sei que o primeiro capitulo não ficou grande coisa mas vou tentar melhorar...

**Minako Amamiya**VOCÊ NÃO SABE COMO ESTOU FELIZ POR VOCÊ TER COMENTADO O MEU FIC T-T... Eu amei a sua fic sobre as olimpíadas XD... Eu disse que não estava comédia.. Mas pediram para eu escrever um... Sou eu que sou incompetente mesmo..¬¬

**Belletiger: **Eu acharia o máximo que eles fossem pra Fushigi...Nhaii eu sempre sonhei em fazer esse crossover XDD se eu pudesse faria um pra cada anime que eu conheço...por isso vamos torcer por mais votos em Fushigi yugi!!

**Kagome-chn LP: **Seria bem legal se RK ganhasse... nhaii que droga, depois eu os faço voltarem pro passado de novo XDD

**Juliane.chan:** Não se preocupe eu vou fazer eles irem para Gundam Wing de qualquer jeito por que eu amo essa série XDD!!Você quase acertou todos!Faltou só mais um!De mais uma olhada XDD

**Asakura Kino:** Realmente!Eu nem tinha pensado nisso até vc falar, essa relação entre rosas do Afrodite e as rosas do Kurama..!XDD ai ai eu devo ter algum problema ou devo ter caído do berço quando pequena XDD

**Enjoy...**

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxX 

Shiryu: E agora, onde a gente foi parar?

Aldebaram: Ai... Parece ser meio conhecido....

FOM FOM

Motorista1: Sai do meio da estrada!!!

Motorista2: Bando de malucos!!

Enquanto isso no Mundo Espiritual, mais precisamente na sala do rei Enma que foi devidamente tomada pelo seu filho Koenma... ¬¬

Koenma: O trapizoba!Ô diabo! Vem logo bicho incompetente!

Diaboide (ou George Saotome como preferirem¬¬): Sim senhor Koenma!

Koenma: Que ficha maluca é essa ô Chupa Cabra? Nome: Seiua Oguiwara...

Diaboide:É Seiya Ogawara Senhor Koenma...

Koenma: E cadê a perna do y idiota!Vai ter uma letra ruim assim lá na...

Diaboide: Senhor Koenma, tem crianças lendo esse fanfic...

Koenma: Ahn..ehn...Tah..mas que porcaria são essas ô Diabo??Nenhum desses malucos de armadura tem data de nascimento.. Local de nascimento...

Que levar chibatada Diabo incompetente??? 

Diaboide: Mas senhor Koenma... Não existem dados sobre essas pessoas... Eles não são daqui...

Koenma: COMO NÃO SÃO DAQUI, Ô CAPETA?

Diaboide: Eles são do Santuário de Athena senhor...

Koenma: Esses infelizes morreram DE NOVO??

Diaboide: Não senhor... Eles estão no Mundo dos Humanos...

Koenma: E O QUE ELES TÃO FAZENDO LÁ, Ô INFELIZ?

Diaboide: Eles apareceram lá sem explicação senhor Koenma!

Koenma : Chama a Botan aqui agora!Ela tem que avisar o Yusuke!Esses caras não podem ficar por lá não!

Botan: Senhor Koenma o que aconteceu?Se for mais missão pro Yusuke pede pra outra pessoa levar por que eu tenho que ir para o salão e...

Koenma: Deixa de ser folgada menina que a coisa é séria!

Botan: E o que é dessa vez?

Koenma: Tem uns sujeitos... Os cavaleiros de Atena foram parar lá no Nigenkai.... Tem que falar pro Yusuke...

Botan: Agora mesmo senhor Koenma! presta continência

Assim Botan em seu remo voador segue para o mundo de Nigen...

Koenma: Onde já se viu..além de fazer concorrência com o nosso desenho ainda vem invadir nosso espaço!..Atena abusada...¬¬

No mundo dos humanos em uma loja de Games...

Yusuke: HADOUKEN!

Kuwabara: Nãããão!!! Não posso ter perdido de novo!!

Yusuke:Mas perdeu idiota!!!!

Kuwabara: -- nãããõ!!!

Botan:Yusuuuuukeeeeeeee!!!!

Yusuke: Que foi menina, vai tirar o pai da forca?

Botan: Koenma tem missão urgente para você AGORA!Ele não esta muito feliz então é melhor correr!

Yusuke: Osh... Quem o baixinho da chupeta tá pensando que é??

Koenma:Eu ouvi isso Yusuke!É melhor você vir pra cá AGORA!

Yusuke: Êêê Extress....

De volta a onde nossos cavaleiros estavam....

Airoia: Bem, se isso for passado ou futuro parece não ser muito longe da nossa era...

Shaka: Onde estão os outros?Não é bom nos separarmos em um lugar estranho...

Kamus: Os cavaleiros de bronze estão jogando videogames... Shina, Marin e Afrodite foram olhar vitrines...

Mascará da Morte: Hn.. Se depender deles a gente não volta...

Milo:Hn...se eu tivesse que sair correndo todas vez que Atena chamasse acho que também não ia querer voltar pra lá não....

De volta ao mundo Espiritual....

Koenma: Essa é a situação... É melhor vocês e o Yusuke darem um jeito nisso!

Hiei: Esses insetos não são nada...

Kurama: Mas Koenma por que essa vontade de mandá-los de volta?

Koenma: Onde já se viu!Primeiro Saint Seiya.. Vai que depois a gente comece a ter aqueles paspalhos do Mundo Celestial andando por aqui?E aqueles tais Sayajiins?Vai ser muita concorrência!!Nem eu por aqui vou agüentar tanta gente pra assim Koenma?

Koenma:Você já viu a quantidade de vezes que aqueles infelizes morrem?!Coisa de louco!Parecem que jogam truco com o capeta!!!

Hiei e Kurama: --' (gota)

Yusuke: AÊ galerinha!Yusuke Urameshi na parada, se derrubar é pênalti!(N/A:Não adianta, eu tinha que escrever isso!XD)

Kurama: Mas vamos mandá-los para o lugar de onde eles vieram?

Koenma:E eu lá vou saber??

Yusuke:Ê como você espera que a gente resolva essa parada?!?

Koenma:Você é o detetive espiritual, meu filho, SE VIRA!

Assim Koenma puxa um alçapão e nossos amigos caem em um buraco direto para fora de sua sala...

De volta ao mundo de Ningen (isso esta ficando repetitivo...)

Mascara da Morte: Já viram todas as vitrines que tinham direito?

Afrodite: Masquinha não fique desse jeito, se estamos em um tempo diferente devemos ganhar roupas diferentes... Olha esse modelito da Shina! Tudo bem que não se compara com esse meu azul aqui, mas...

Marin: Acho que todos os cavaleiros precisam de roupas, não concorda Aioria?

Aioria: Cla... Claro!

Milo Kanon e Saga: """¬¬ "¬¬ "

Seiya: SONIC BOOM!

Shun: Buáááá eu perdiiii! T-T

Hyoga: Isso que dah jogar com o viado do Vega...

Shun: Ele é um dos meus personagens favoritos ta?!?!

Hyoga: Percebe-se....

Enquanto isso Shiryu cantava em um karaokê

Shiryu: Não me faça selvagem feito você!!

O.o

Ikki: Ta chamando meu irmão de viado é, o loiro de farmácia!?!?!?

Hyoga: Eu não disse nada, quem está falando é você...

Shaka:Parem de discutir todos!Eu sinto uma energia forte se aproximando!

Milo: Você tem mesmo CERTEZA?

Shaka: Tenho sim! Aponta a uma direção

Todos olham para a direção indicada por Shaka e vêem que ele quase enfiou o dedo no olho de um rapaz de jaqueta acompanhado de outros três jovens...

N/A:Hai minna! Mais um cap terminado!

Sei lá.. Acho que aos poucos a fic vai melhorando XDD ou piorando

Assim... Quem serão os jovens?!

Como nossos saint vão voltar para seu tempo?

Será que Shiryu seguirá carreira cantando em Karaokê?

E Shina?Encontrará um modelito melhor que o do Afrodite??

Quantos animes Vocês encontraram nesse cap??

Para que lugar nossos amigos irão depois de Yu yu Hakusho??

Eu sou sacana quero que eles voltem pro passado só de maldade Fushigi Yugi ou Rurouni Kenshin

Eles ainda não sofreram tudo o que tem pra sofrer! Manda eles de volta pra Saori!

Falta yaoi na história!!Mandem para Gravitation , Yami no Matsuei ou até mesmo X-1999!!!

Vamos fazer um concurso de beleza!Manda eles pra Gundam Wing ou pra qualquer outro que eu estiver afim!XDD

NENHUM POR QUE ESSA FIC É UMA DROGA E EU ODEIO TODO MUNDO!!!

Zienma-chan

N/B: A betadora incopente volta mas uma vez! Ai... se tiver algum erro cabuloso de português, regência, concordância, esses tipos de coisa, me perdoem... eu to começando nesse tipo de serviço... ah... valeu ai pelos comentários XP, vcs não sabem como isso melhora o nosso humor, nosso nada, mais da Zienma... vcs naum sabem como é essa criatura de mau humor! Pelo amor de deus! Continuem comentando! Pelo bem da saúde mental e física dessa pobre betadora! XP

Falows!


End file.
